


My New God

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [128]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Cas proclaims himself God, you decide it’s not a good idea to leave him alone. But what happens when he senses your lust for him?





	My New God

“I’m glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won’t work, because I’m not an angel anymore. I’m your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you”.

Your mind was reeling at the news.

Your Cas, the innocent sweet Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Was…God?

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?”

He turned to you, his eyes soft, but focussed.

“You will address me as Father. Or God. Not Cas”.

You wanted to scoff, to yell at him and make him drop the stupid act.

But the power that was coming from him was terrifying.

You’d been in the presence of other angels and they scared you. 

Hell, you’d fought Lucifer, and stood in the same room as Death himself and lived another day.

But this?

This was different. 

This was beyond them. 

Beyond anything you’d ever seen.

You drowned everything else out, just staring at Cas and wondering how this had happened. How any of you let him do this all alone.

“I hope for your sake this is the last you see me”.

You snapped out of your thoughts, realizing Cas was about to leave.

“WAIT!”

He turned to you, expecting you to say something.

You looked to Sam, his nose bleeding, Bobby and Dean practically speechless.

“T-take me with you”, you breathed, feeling guilty for leaving Sam, Dean and Bobby.

But you knew Cas. 

You knew he had this power, but you also knew he’d been alone far too long.

You were all so concerned with Sam, no one thought to ever check on Cas.

And you also knew, sooner or later, Cas would break.

When he did, you’d be there for him. If he took you.

Cas observed you for a few seconds, before holding his hand out.

“Y/n, what the hell?”

“Sorry”.

With that, Cas took you away.

The world spun around you, before it came into focus.

You looked around, the strange garden more beautiful than anything you’d seen before.

“Where are we?”

Before you had the chance to turn, you felt Cas right against your back, his breath hot on your ear.

“Heaven. This is a small part of heaven. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

You nodded, the scent of Cas so strong in your nose, it was difficult to focus.

“I’ve always liked you, y/n. But now-now that I have all these souls inside me, I can see none of them are as beautiful as you. You shine magnificently. My father did a great job when he created you. I find it disappointing to know that I’d never be able to produce a creation that’d ever surpass in your beauty”.

His lips brushed against your earlobe, his body flush against your back.

“C-Cas-”

“Father. God. Not Cas”, he demanded, his voice rough and deep.

“S-sorry, Father”.

You felt your pussy clench, the closeness of the angel you’d been drooling over since you’d met him and his commanding attitude, had you ready for him to bend you over and take you right there.

“Would you like that? Would you like for your God to make you feel good?”

Your eyes widened in shock, realizing he was able to hear your thoughts.

You tried your hardest to deny it, to keep your mind empty. But all you could conjure up were images of Cas fucking you on the grass, pounding into you as you screamed his name.

“I’ve always wondered what humans find so satisfying about intercourse. Would you like to teach your God?”

You nodded, not caring about how desperate you looked as you turned, gripping his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

A moan left you at his taste, not hesitating to push your tongue into his mouth.

Maybe you should’ve been scared, taking control of the new God. But you needed him.

And by the way he was gripping your waist, pulling you into him as he pressed his already hard cock against you, you knew he wanted it too.

“Lie down. Now!”

You nodded, lying back on the grass and looking up at him.

The light of heaven shone down on him, making him look even more magnificent than you could’ve ever imagined.

His eyes were dark, a wave of his hand removing your clothes and leaving you naked.

It was only then you realized what was happening.

You were about to fuck Castiel, Angel of the Lord-turned God, in literal heaven.

Fuck, you were so going to hell after this.

“I assure you, you will not be going to hell. I will make sure you have a spot in heaven once it is time for you to leave earth”.

You chuckled softly, Cas still as cute as ever.

“Spread your legs”.

You followed his instructions without hesitation, your pussy on show for Cas.

You assumed he would’ve knelt and sucked and licked, but instead, he stood, eyes focussed on your pussy, before you jumped at the feeling of something sliding through your folds.

“Wh-what is that?” you asked, looking down and seeing nothing between your legs, but feeling something circling your clit achingly slow.

“Nothing for you to worry about. Enjoy the pleasure your God allows you”.

You felt the force plunge into your pussy without warning, making you yelp as it fucked you hard.

It wasn’t as big as a cock, but it had a tingling sensation, making your pussy flutter within seconds.

Then there was another smaller force, rubbing on your clit fast and hard, a third rubbing against your g-spot.

The stimulation was more than you’d had in a long time, the way Cas’ eyes watched you non-stop, the tent in his pants, making you bite your lip in anticipation.

Then, it just happened without warning.

Your back arched as you yelled, eyes screwed shut as you came hard, feeling your pussy release your fluids all over the grass.

A laugh erupted from Cas, eyes wide as he watched your pussy squirt and squirt, your squeals being the greatest sound he’d ever heard.

When you finished, you were panting on the ground, eyes still shut, thighs and pussy soaked, the grace slowly disappearing from your body.

“Watering heaven for me? It’ll be sweeter than it’s been in millennia”.

He snapped his fingers, leaving himself fully naked as he stood above you.

You opened your eyes when he gripped your arm, pulling you up and walking over to a tree.

“Hold on. I won’t be gentle”.

You nodded, your arms still slightly shaking from the orgasm, but trying your best to hold yourself up against the tree.

Cas stood behind you, spreading your legs with his feet, before he gripped his cock.

He had no idea what to expect.

He’d never had sexual urges before.

Not really.

But with the memories of all the souls inside him, he knew exactly what to do.

Pumping his length a few times, Cas proceeded to run his tip through your folds, your pussy warm and wet from your previous orgasm.

He shivered at the feeling, new and unusual, but pleasurable nonetheless.

Sliding his tip in, he listened as you gasped, your head coming down to the trunk of the tree, breathing heavy as Cas stretched your pussy.

He sunk in, inch by inch, your pussy burning with the stretch, and already nearing your second orgasm.

He gripped your hair harshly, pulling your head back with a yank.

“You will not cum before your God. Is that understood?”

You nodded, whimpering as he tugged a little harder, before he let go.

“Good. Praise your God as I fuck your little cunt”.

Your jaw dropped at the filthiness of Cas, not understanding where he was getting this language from.

But when he slid his thick cock out, your walls clinging to him, before he slammed back in, you forgot all about that as the pleasure took over.

His hands came up to your breasts, groping and pinching your nipples hard as he kept fucking you from behind, slamming into your pussy with each thrust.

“My pussy. You belong to your God. No one else. Is that understood?” he murmured into your ear, biting your earlobe harshly, no doubt breaking your skin.

You nodded, your hand clutching one of Cas’, trying to get him to ease up on your nipple, the other hand holding you up.

“Yes, Cas”.

A sharp smack to your ass cheek made you whimper, one of Cas’ hands gripping your throat.

“I told you. You call me Father or God. Not Cas!”

“Sorry, God. Fuck me, God!”

He growled in your ears, sliding out of your pussy, before he turned you around.

“I want to watch your face when you cum all over your God’s cock”.

You bit your lip, jumping into Cas’ arms as he slid back inside.

“Fuck, right there”, you whimpered, the new position letting his cock slide all the way inside your pussy, brushing against your g-spot easily.

“You want to please your God? Hmm? Is that what you want?”

You nodded, arms tight around his neck as you kissed him hard again, your tongue all over the place, sloppy and wet.

But you didn’t care.

“Yes. I want to please my God. I want to make my God happy. Fuck me, God!”

He ran forward until your back hit the tree again, one of Cas’ hands holding you up as he began thrusting harder, fucking into you and making you cry out his name.

“Oh, God! Fuck me, God! Fuck, right there!”

Cas could feel your walls fluttering around him, knowing you were so close.

He concentrated his grace, blanketing your entire body with it, as he began making you vibrate all over.

Your body began shaking when you felt it, the warm sensation everywhere as a thin sheen of sweat covered your body.

You had your eyes screwed shut as Cas’ lips came down to your neck, tasting and kissing you, not wanting to leave a single spot of you unattended.

His grace came up to your breasts, both being caressed and fondled, some more grace entering your asshole.

You jumped at that, the sudden intrusion making you open your eyes to see Cas staring at you, a distant look on his face, eyes reddened and burnt.

Come to think of it, his entire body was burning up, skin red and blotchy.

“Cas, are you ok?”

You knew he only wanted to be called God, but you were getting concerned now.

“I am fine, y/n. Your God is fine. Now be a good little human and cum all over my cock”.

His grace moved faster inside you and all around you, Cas’ calloused hand coming down to rub at your clit as his thrusts began faltering.

When he bit down on your neck, you let go of everything, a scream erupting from your throat as your body tightened around Cas, your pussy clamping down on his cock as you squirted once again, all over him.

Cas lost himself in that moment, pushing his body into you as he held you close, the feeling of your wet pussy gushing all over him making him cum hard.

He shot rope after rope of his hot cum into your pussy, coating your walls with his release as his teeth stayed clamped down on your shoulder.

His grace was going wild, sucking the energy from the plants all around him and into both of your orgasms, prolonging them as you shook in his arms.

But then he fell back, dropping you onto the ground with a thud as he stumbled away from you.

“Cas! What the hell is wrong?”

You rushed over to him, watching as he dropped to his knees, clutching his head, his skin burning away as he screamed for help.

The orgasmic bliss was instantly gone, replaced with nothing but fear for your angel.

“Cas! Cas, talk to me. What is it? I need to know what’s happening!”

You tried to remove his hands from his face, but he pushed you back, making you fall into the grass.

“You need to leave, y/n! NOW!”

He looked up, veins black as his eyes darted all around.

“Go. Go before I hurt you”.

You were about to argue, but Cas simply waved a hand, the world shifting, before you found yourself stood in Bobby’s house, still completely naked.

“Cas! CAS!”

You rushed around the house, hoping he’d have come with you, but there was no one around.

You prayed to him, asking him to be ok, when you felt something leaking out of you.

“Dammit!”

You realized you were dripping Cas’ cum all over Bobby’s house, rushing into the bathroom to get a towel.

But when you wiped at yourself, the towel came back stained black.

“What the fuck?”

You slid the towel over yourself again, to see more black goo dripping out of your pussy.

“Oh shit!”


End file.
